


Blue Orchids

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Headcanon, Language of Flowers, M/M, Moving On, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: If one is Chinese, one had to choose their color of flowers carefully.
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Raiden, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Blue Orchids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711907) by ChibiStarr. 



> I own nothing except this idea.

When Raiden awoke that morning, he found that Kuai Liang had left already. It was no doubt to prepare for the upcoming festival in mid-autumn. He found a bouquet of blue orchids in a nice, light blue vase set on a table to his surprise.

Realizing that there was something to the flowers regarding his gift, Raiden recalled the passionate night they shared. The feeling of longing was gone now, and he could smile once again.

If one is Chinese, one had to choose their color of flowers carefully. Especially orchids, since they adhered to some traditions in regards to their colors. These orchids were blue, allowing Raiden to experience a sense of spirituality within him.

They also told him that he was important to him. Just like Karen was to him a timeline ago, he considered him and his experience unique.

"Perhaps there is hope that I can start again," he told himself, touched by the gesture.


End file.
